Wizard's Spell Compendium Volume One
Wizard's Spell Compendium Volume One is the first in a series of four 2nd edition books containing a vast collection of wizard spells. It was published in November 1996. Synopsis Spells ''Note: This list includes spells that are not considered canon in the Forgotten Realms setting * Abi-Dalzim's horrid wilting * Absorption * Accelerate animal growth * Accelerate lifeline * Accelerate metabolism * Accelerate plant growth * Accuracy * Acid bolt * Acid lash * Acid rain * Acid storm * Adhesion * Advanced illusion * Aerial acceleration * Affect normal fires * Afterclap * Agannazar's scorcher * Age animal * Agitate wounds * Agra's ambush * Air spiral * Airball * Airboat * Airbolt * Airsphere * Airy water * Alacrity * Alahandra's questing call * Alamanther's return * Alamir's fundamental breakdown * Alarm * Algarth's embattlement * Alter beast * Alter dream * Alter instrument * Alter normal winds * Alter reality * Alter self * Alternate reality * Alustriel's banner * Alustriel's fang * Alustriel's improved mantle * Alustriel's mantle * Alustriel's sword of stars * Alvira's stasis shell * Alyssindra's summons * Ambush * Amorphous blob * Amplify * Analyze device * Analyze dweomer * Andrui's baneful backfire * Anesthesia * Animal companion * Animal growth * Animal magnetism * Animal nonaggression * Animal sanctuary * Animate blood * Animate dead * Animate dead animals * Animate dead monster * Animate dread warrior * Animate fire * Animate skeletons * Animate water * Animate wood * Animate zombies * Anticipation * Antimagic shell * Antipathy * Apparition * Arachnophobia * Archveult's skybolt * Argaster's cloak of shadows * Armor * Army * Arnvid's unseen limb * Arrow of bone * Arrowflight * Articus's devolutionary warrior * Articus's melee manager * Aryeric's cloak of protection * Assist * Astral spell * Attract ghoul * Audible glamer * Augment undead * Augmentation I * Augmentation ii * Aunty's bath * Aura * Aura fire * Aura of terror * Avissar's bane * Avissar's flaming weapon * Avoidance * Awaken intelligence * Azure flame * Backblast * Backlash * Bafflement * Balance * Ball lightning * Ballant's stonesplit * Ballant's stonestrength * Balliard's rejuvenating touch * Bands of ice * Bands of sirellyn * Banish dazzle * Banishment * Bargain * Barrier * Barrier reaver * Basilisk glare * Basket trick * Battering ram * Battlecurse * Belsham's mace * Beltyn's burning blood * Bendal's swoop * Bestow enchantment * Bewilder * Bigby's battering gauntlet * Bigby's besieging bolt * Bigby's bookworm bane * Bigby's clenched fist * Bigby's construction crew * Bigby's crushing hand * Bigby's dextrous digits * Bigby's fantastic fencers * Bigby's feeling fingers * Bigby's force sculpture * Bigby's forceful hand * Bigby's grasping hand * Bigby's interposing hand * Bigby's most excellent force sculpture * Bigby's pugnacious pugilist * Bigby's silencing hand * Bigby's strangling grip * Bigby's superior force sculpture * Bind * Bind undead * Binding * Bird charm I * Bird charm ii * Black blade of disaster * Blacklight * Blackmantle * Blacksphere * Blackstaff * Blacksteel * Blackthorns * Blade in the soul * Blade of doom * Bladeleap * Bladethirst * Blandness * Blast jewel * Blastbones * Blastcloak * Blending * Blindness * Blink * Block advancement * Blood lightning * Bloodbridge * Bloodglass * Bloodstars * Bloodstone's frightful joining * Bloodstone's spectral steed * Bloom * Blossom * Blur * Body link * Body outside body * Bombard * Bone blade * Bone club * Bone dance * Bone form * Bone growth * Bone javelin * Bone knit * Bone seize * Boneiron * Bones of the earth * Bonewood * Bowgentle's fleeting journey * Brain spider * Brainblaze * Brainkill * Brannart's acidic grip * Breach defenses * Breath of bewilderment * Breathblock * Breathe * Breathsense * Brightsong * Bubble breath * Bubka's superior identification * Bug * Bugman's mug * Burn path * Burning hands * Burning sands * Cache * Cacofiend * Caddelyn's catastrophe * Calder's starry sky * Caligarde's claw * Call * Call society * Call spirit * Call undead * Callistram's gondola * Calm * Calm – dragon * Calm water * Calm wind * Camouflage * Candletrick * Cantrip * Capacitor * Cat charm * Cat's grace * Catapult * Cathala's compulsion * Cause blindness or deafness * Cause critical wounds * Cause disease * Cause light wounds * Cause serious wounds * Celestial army * Cervate's summoning * Chain contingency * Chain lightning * Chameleon * Change form * Change self * Chant of the red wizards * Chaos * Chaos shield * Charge * Charm animal * Charm man I * Charm man ii * Charm man iii * Charm monster * Charm person * Charm plants * Charm undead * Chastise * Chill fire * Chill touch * Choke * Chromatic blade * Chromatic orb * Circle * Circle dance * Circle of blindness * Circle of flame * Clairaudience * Clairvoyance * Claws of the umber hulk * Cleanse water * Cling * Cloak from undead * Cloak of adeamozs * Cloak of insanity * Cloak of warding * Cloak undead * Clone * Clone animal * Close path * Cloud ladder * Cloud trapeze * Cloudburst * Cloudkill * Cold curtain * Collapse portal * Color * Color blindness * Color spray * Combine * Combust * Comfort * Command dragon * Command element * Command elementals * Command undead * Command water spirits * Commune with greater spirits * Commune with lesser spirits * Compass * Compose mind * Comprehend languages * Conceal temporal anomaly * Conduit * Cone of cold * Confer * Conflagration * Confusion * Conjure animals * Conjure cabinet * Conjure dream object * Conjure elemental * Conjure elemental-kin * Conjure greater elemental * Conjure nightmare * Conjure sand lion * Conjure spell component * Conquer self * Construct undead * Construction * Consume knowledge * Contact archetype * Contact other plane * Contagion * Contingency * Continual light * Control death tyrant * Control fluid * Control lycanthrope * Control undead * Control undead – witch * Control vapor * Control weather * Control winds * Converse with sea creaturers * Cook * Cool * Cool strength * Copy * Corpse host * Corpse link * Corpse visage * Corpse whisper * Corpselight * Corruption * Counterspell immunity * Create atmosphere * Create chosen one * Create crypt thing * Create darkenbeast * Create darkness * Create death tyrant * Create enchanted tattoo * Create major helm * Create minion * Create minor helm * Create portal * Create shade * Create slipgate * Create soundstaff * Create spectral wizard * Create talisman * Create tree of life * Create watchghost * Create water * Creeping darkness * Crimson scourge * Crushing sphere * Crystalbrittle * Curse of forgetfulness * Curse of lycanthropy * Curse of the gypsies * Cursed image * Curse tablet * Cursed image * Cyclone chariot * Daltim's fiery protector * Daltim's flaming fist * Daltim's proof against fire * Damage mirror * Dance macabre * Dancing blade * Dancing fire * Dancing lights * Dancing shadows * Dancing weapon * Dark mirror * Dark wings * Darkbolt * Darkness 15' radius * Darkning bolt * Darksense * Darsson's cooling breeze * Darsson's eye in the sky * Darsson's fiery cube * Darsson's music box * Darsson's potion * Dauntra's cloak * Dazzle * Dead man's eye * Deafness * Death armor * Death bump * Death fog * Death link * Death recall * Death sight * Death smoke * Death spell * Death spider * Death talisman * Death ward * Death's door * Deathbolt * Deathguard * Deathmaster's vial * Deathshroud * Decastave * Deep delve * Deepen shadows * Deeppockets * Deflection * Defoliate * Degras's pilfering fingers * Delay death * Delay image * Delayed blast fireball * Delayed light * Delayed magic missile * Delude * Demand * Demishadow magic * Demishadow monsters * Deny cold * Depth warning * Descent into madness * Desert fist * Despair * Destroy undead * Destroy major helm * Destroy minor helm * Detect charm * Detect disease * Detect evil * Detect illusion * Detect invisibility * Detect life * Detect lycanthrope * Detect magic * Detect metals and minerals * Detect phase * Detect poison * Detect psionics (spell) * Detect scrying * Detect secret passages and portals * Detect shapechanger * Detect temporal anomaly * Detect the living * Detect thought * Detect undead * Detect untruth * Detho's delirium * Devastate * Diary * Dictation * Dig * Dilation I * Dilation ii * Dimension door * Dimensional blade * Dire charm * Disable helm * Disarm * Discern * Discord * Disfigure * Disguise * Disguise undead * Disintegrate * Disintegrate flesh * Dismind * Dismissal * Dispel enchantment * Dispel exhaustion * Dispel fog * Dispel illusion * Dispel magic * Dispel mirage * Dispel silence * Displace self * Disrupt dominion * Disrupt undead * Disruption * Dissipate vapor * Distance distortion * Distant diary * Distort * Distort life I * Distort life ii * Distort life iii * Distraction * Divination enhancement * Divining rod * Dolent's helm * Dolor * Domination * Doom legion * Door of death * Double dweomer * Double steel * Double undead * Dragon breath * Dragon fall * Dragon message * Dragon scales * Dragon tongues * Dragonshape * Draincone * Draindoom * Drawmij's adventurer's luck * Drawmij's beast of burden * Drawmij's beneficent polymorph * Drawmij's breath of life * Drawmij's flying feat * Drawmij's handy timepiece * Drawmij's instant exit * Drawmij's instant summons * Drawmij's iron sack * Drawmij's light step * Drawmij's marvelous shield * Drawmij's merciful metamorphosis * Drawmij's scent mask * Drawmij's swift mount * Drawmij's tool box * Drawmij’s protection from nonmagical gas * Dread whisper * Dream * Dream globe * Dream vision * Drenal's amok needles * Drenal's annoying poke * Drenal's distraction * Drenal's dry ink * Drenal's eyesore * Drenal's sound barrier * Drenal's stone flame * Drought * Drowsy insects * Due north * Duhlark's animerge * Duhlark's glasstrike * Duhlark's glasstrike trap * Duhlark's long reach * Dune * Duo-dimension * Duplicate * Dust curtain * Dusts of death * Dweomer vortex * Dweomerdeny Appendix References Category:2nd edition sourcebooks Category:Sourcebooks Category:Works by Mark Middleton Category:Published in 1996 Category:Books